


Roguelike 419

by molybdomantic



Category: Dungeon Crawl Stone Soup
Genre: Gen, roguelike logistics, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molybdomantic/pseuds/molybdomantic
Summary: Ever wonder who sets all those traps?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaii Dragoness (fandomonymous)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomonymous/gifts).



In the dungeon, lots of traps are subtle and sneaky. But sometimes you can see them a mile off. You open a door and wonder... whoever thought **that** would catch an awake adventurer? I think the less astute dungeon residents have a kind of cargo-cult understanding of how traps work. Or maybe it's performance art?

Today's was a beautiful example. A ring of obvious spears, an invitation to read a dubious scroll, and in the centre, a poorly drawn picture of an artefact arbalest. The whole covered in smudges and river rat paw-prints. I wonder if it ever caught anything?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a game in which I entered a large room and immediately spotted a trap on the far side of it... who ever falls for these? Some days you wonder why they bother.


End file.
